Nameless
by SarcasticLemon
Summary: “What is it?” He said in a hurried tone. “There is a BIRD!” Petunia shouted in his face. Kay so a story about The 70s, aka marauder era. From getting thir letters, to graduating. This story explains what most want to know.


Nameless

Lily's Letter

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Harry Potter.

The last possible things that you ever want to happen usually do. To make matters worse, they usually come at the most unwelcome of times. I am in one of those worst case scenarios; the kind that you think you have some idea of how to get out of, yet are unable to see an end to this pitch black tunnel you have yourself soaring through. I would say I could pinpoint the exact moment of exile, but in all honesty I have no clue how I got here. All I have is a story, and though mine isn't the best written, or the happiest of endings, it is important to know what happened in happier times, and not in the face of fear and anxiety. It all started 11 years ago, the faithful day when an owl swooped into my window. 

"Mother, MOTHER, there's a BIRD in our house! A BIRD!" My sister petunia shouted as she came screaming up the stairs.

"What do you mean there's a bird in the house?" My mother said worriedly, and she came out of her bedroom, and made her way to a horrified Petunia.

"What do you THINK I mean? You know an animal, with wings? Fly's? Well there is one flying around the kitchen trying peck me!" Petunia said exasperated.

"Alright, alright, ill get you father to get it out," She said, "Mark, MARK! Get out here!" And just as it was spoke my father came rushing out of his room wet and in a robe, as if he has just run out of the shower. 

"What is it?" He said in a hurried tone.

"There is a BIRD!" Petunia shouted in his face.

"A bird?" My dad said almost with amusement. By this time my Saturday morning sleep in had been abruptly interrupted, and I made my way out of my room just to have heard Petunias last remark. My sister was wide eyed and ruffled, not her normal appearance I assure you. I looked on with amusement and asked. "Yes but where is this supposed bird?"

"In the kitchen." She said in a tone, that acted as if there was nowhere else the wild animal could have been. By this time my father had come to his senses and was making his way to the broom closet at the bottom of the stairs. He promptly opened the door and wordlessly took out a broom and made his way into the kitchen. 

"I was to see this!" I exclaimed, and bounded my way into the kitchen to see my father swatting around trying to get the owl out the window, but just as I entered, the owl swooped in front of me dropped a brown envelope, and made its way back out the open window.

"Mark? Did you get it out?" I could hear my mother calling from the top of the stairs, and I curiously looked at the front of the letter:

Lily Evans Second Bedroom, from the stairs 

478 Wilson Drive  
London

"Its addressed to me…" I said in a whisper.

"What was that honey", my mother said just entering.

"It.. its addressed to me!" I said a little louder handing my mother the envelope. She wordlessly took it from me, and walked over to where my dad was shutting the window.

"Mark, do you have any idea-" "None at all.." Mark said, taking the envelope into his grasp. The whole kitchen had their eyes on me, and I wordlessly stood in the center of the confused atmosphere.

"Well," I started, "We could open it?" I said questioningly.

"Right," Said my father finally coming back to his senses.

"Yes that's exactly what I was going to say." Said my mom.

"Me too." My dad offered, me the envelope hesitantly, as I reached out for it.

"I think everyone should stop touching it! You could all get rabies…and, and DIE!" Petunia said from the corner of the room, surprisingly her first words since reentering the kitchen.

"Say what it says out loud." Said my mother.

"Alright…" I started, "Miss Lily Evans, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the following is what you should have for the upcoming year, and we have enclosed boarding pass for your train, to get to the school. Your departure date has also been enclosed. We await your arrival at the start of term September First. Ms. Minerva McGonical Deputy head Mistress." I looked up at my family in a state of shock. Nothing was said until…

"Well its obviously a practical joke." Said my sister rolling her eyes.

"But what an elaborate joke… for one to pull on an eleven year old." My father put in.

"But it cant possibly be true…" My mother said dramatically as she fell into the nearest chair.

"Why not?" I said defiantly. Weird things always seemed to happen to me, and now here was solid proof for the reason of all of it.

"Because," Petunia said in an 'all-knowing' tone, with a smirk on her face, "There is no such thing as magic." Then she laughed as the absurdity of it all.

"Well Petunia," I said countering her, "obviously YOU are wrong, because I am a witch." I said proudly, giving the letter to my father, as I stuck my toung out at her. She in turn rolled her eyes.

"Dad," petunia said as she turned to him," we are normal people, that live in a normal home, and have been normal, non-magical people for are whole lives, magic is in the movies and books, not in real life! Are we going to let one, practical joke make our whole lives into some sort of crazy house?" She said trying to reason.

"True." Said my dad mulling everything over. "But at the same time, the amount of detail that is entailed in this…" He started to re-read the letter in his hands.

"You are all crazy! There is NO such thing as magic! And all of you are going straight to the loony bin if anyone finds out that you are even thinking that there is!" And with that Petunia stormed out of the kitchen and back up to her room, where we all heard a door slam.

"Well Lily," My dad said taking a seat, "if you think that there might be any change that you are… magical, we could look into things."

"But Mark…" My mother looked at him incredulously.

"And if it's a hoax," He continued on over my mother, "then it will make a fine adventure into London, and we can tell all our friends how we went crazy for a few days." He smiled.

I was ecstatic, and the next day me and my dad set out for the wondrous world of the Leaky Cauldron. "It sounds so fantastical. Don't you think?" I asked my dad as we were navigating through the busy Sunday streets on London. "It sounds like a great entrance, maybe with exotic flowers and stuff."

"I think its going to be a bit different then that." He said plainly, as we passed a dingy looking ally. Soon after we parked at the side of a road, in front of a well known, and certainly non-magical bookstore.

"Dad, this isn't it." I said making a weird look.

"Just follow me. " he said getting out of the car.

I joined him at the other side of the car and he took my hand, as we walked back toward the dingy ally, I has seen on my way here. "Dad…" I said a little worried, looking at him unsure.

"See the sign hanging over that door?" His grasp tightened over my hand.

"The eaky Caul..en." I said, and then realization took over me. _No… this couldn't be it._ Almost in response to my thoughts my dad spoke. "Oh yes this is the place." And taking a deep breath, we swung the door open and took a step in.

The place was rather dirty, yes, but it surprisingly lively, filled with people, at mismatched table and chairs, all talking animatedly with those around then while having drinks of various types.

"Lets go ask the bartender, where about it is we should go." He said, sighing out a breath of relief. As we winded through all the various groups of people, I got snips of their conversation.

"Quidditch this year is looking good for the Wasps-" Said an older rounder witch, to her supposed husband.

"-Cleensweep, is the fastest model yet-" A younger man spoke with mirth two the man across from him.

"-Oh yes, just two drops of mertlap essence, and it will just work perfectly." A stout witch said to her friends around her, they were a drinking a steaming blue drink out of tea cups.

"So we… err… aren't exactly sure how to get to this, dragon ally." My dads voice brought the attention towards the bar I was now standing in front of.

The Bart tender did a sort of half smile and responded. "Muggles eh?"

"Sorry what?" Dad replied.

"Defiantly muggles." He said assuring himself. "Hey Tom!" He then shouted to the back of the bar. Just then a shorter boy, with light brown hair, and a would-be handsome face, if not for the hunchback that obviously caused him pain, came running towards the bar.

"Yes sir." The boy said breathlessly.

"These folks are new around here, can ye show them, the thereabout of Diagon ally? And then point the way to Gringotts?"

"Yes sir." Said Tom, and then directed his attention me and my father. "follow me." He said shortly.

Yes again we weaved our way back through tables, to the corner of the bar where tom then told us to move back as he tapped the wall three times. The center brick started to quiver and then the surrounding bricks moves to create a small gap that continued to grow, until there was a prominent archway, leading to a cobblestone street that winded and bended out of sight.

"Right," Said Tom, "Not just follow this here street right down about 5 minutes to Gringotts, you'll want you open an account… you can miss it." He said at the quizzical looks we must have been giving him.

"Right thank you." My dad said and we stepped into the buzz of the street ahead. The Archway promptly closed behind us and we were swept up in a whirlwind of excitement. We walked down the street and passed various shops, my attention turned to a crowd of young wizards all looking in of various displays of broomsticks.

Hoots were heard from the left and I saw many owls in a shop entitled, Owls Unlimited. Around them were a few witches trying to pick out the best one.

Then I turned my attention dead ahead and saw it. Gringotts Wizard Bank. A tall white structure, with theatrical designs surrounding it.

"Well this is it." My dad said smiling at me, as we went up the stairs and opened the beautiful wooden doors. Inside where were rows or small men with pointed noses and ears, and with disgruntled looks on their faces. We walked towards the nearest one.

"Um… hello." My dad said.

"Business here?" Was all the stout man said. Though he wasn't really a man, I wasn't quite sure what he was to be honest. He had graying hair and glasses perched on the tip of his nose.

"We wish to open an account." My father stated firmly.

"Really?" Said the man. "How many galleons do you wish you deposit?"

"Galleons?" Said my dad quickly glancing at me.

"Yes you know money?" 

"So I'm assuming you don't take pounds… do you?" My father said hopefully.

"Ah…" He said with realization, "Muggles, yes, yes, you will have to exchange money then." And we will set you up a new accont.

After a half hour or so we were back in the streets, and searching for the things needed for my new term of school.

"okay, so it says ill need, a wand, a cauldron, set of glass or crystal phials, telescope, a set of brass scales, and wand, books, and a set of uniforms." I read off what the letter said.

"Right sounds like a full day of shopping, so we best get to it." We found all the items on the list with surprising ease. Then I had to get my uniform, I went into the shop without my father. He was just going to wander down to the wizard sport shop, and I agreed to meet him there when I was done.

"Hello, sweetheart," I plump woman greeted me as I stepped tentatively into the shop.

"Oh, hello." I said, offering a small smile.

"Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Yes, mam." I replied.

"Right just come over here and let me fit you." I walked toward the back of the shop where there was already a greasy looking boy with a hooknose glaring at me from where he stood atop a stool.

"Okay so your almost done I just have to grab something from the back." He said to the boy and promptly went behind the curtained doorway.

"First year?" He asked with a sneer.

"Yeah, it is." I said while moving a stray piece of red hair behind my ear.

"Right me too." He said in reply.

"Are you from a wizarding family?" I asked curiously.

"Of course, well my mom is a witch." He said with pride.

"Are you?"

"No, I just found out I was a witch actually yesterday." I said with a small smile. The boy sneered, and discontinued the conversation, only muttering a "see yeah, mudblood." Under his breath, as he left the store.

The rest of the day passed, and soon we were walking back through the now far more empty pub we had come in. The streets were dark and the lights of the city were bright and welcoming.

"What a day." Said my father, "You are going to have such an amazing experience."

"Yeah I think I am." I Said with a small smile.

The next day, I explained the wonders of all the new things I had bought to my mother, and aggravated sister. My mother of course was delighted, while Petunia was a different matter. Me and her had always gotten along pretty good. Well as good as sisters can, but something changed inside her when she realized that this wasn't a joke, she almost had formed a jealous rage towards me.

"Why does she get to go away to school, and get new things?" She whined.

"Well because she has a gift." My mom tried to calm her.

"A gift! Why couldn't I have a gift!" She stormed.

"Honey, you sister is different, she is magical." Petunia's eyes darkened.

"Oh… I get it, so she's the special one, little baby Lily gets whatever she wants."

"That's not true!" I said.

"Oh it is! You get to be a witch while I get to go to boring old middle school with the rest of the lame 13 year olds. While YOU," She said pointedly, "Get to have magic."

"Honey, you will have lots of opportunities, to do something special." My mother said sympathetically.

"Special? More like freakish! Ye know what? I don't want magic, I rather be normal than a FREAK!" She screamed before storming out of the room, a few minutes later I could hear a door slam from upstairs.

"She will come around honey." Said my dad. But she didn't and three long weeks of silence later and I was off to kings cross with my parents and no Petunia. I didn't really mind that much, but there was still a yearning for my sister to be happy for me.

As we go into the station, my trunk packed to the brim. We frantically searched for this mystical platform 9 and ¾ .

"are you sure you are reading it right?" My father said after searching for a quarter of an hour.

"Yes right here!" I said pushing the letter under his nose.

"Hmm well I don't know-" Then I heard it, we all did, a little ways along there was a woman with her husband and son, rushing though and saying that they need to get the platform 9 ¾ before the train leaves. We hurriedly followed them, until they came to a halt between platforms 9 and 10.

"Right so James all you have to do is…"

"Run straight at the wall, I know, I know." Said the boy with missy hair and glasses, to his probable mother. And just as he said it, he broke into a jog, and ran straight at the wall and disappeared soon followed by his mother and father.

"Doesn't look too hard." Said my mom with an amazed look.

"Alright I'll go first." I Said and running right at the wall, I shut my eyes and when I opened them I was facing a scarlet steam engine.

Kay so I'll update soon if everyone likes. I am thinking of going through seven years of hogwarts, with all the charectors of course. This chapter was mainly Lily, but the next one is going to have a Big focus on the soon to be marauders.

So tell me what you think.

Next Chap: Train ride and Sorting.  
Onward From that: The chapters will flow once the story starts moveing along.


End file.
